


your pretty face and electric soul

by catling



Series: Female!Oliver AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Oliver, not even sure whether this is friendship or romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catling/pseuds/catling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she came back from the dead, Tommy would have said that he knew Olivia Queen better than anyone in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your pretty face and electric soul

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea has been running around my head since I binge watched the entire first season in like a week on Netflix.

Before she came back from the dead, Tommy would have said that he knew Olivia Queen better than anyone in his entire life. Of course, that was before he found out about her new little hobby of murdering people with a bow and arrow, of all things. That had come out of left field. 

But before that, before she died, he knew her. Hell, he knew her better than he knew himself most days. She was there, always by his side. When his mother died, when his father left, at every party that lasted until the morning, every drunk and disorderly. She was there. 

She was the most important person in his life. They got drunk for the first time together. A year and a half later, they got high for the first time. Somewhere in between, they slept together. It was the first time, but not the last. 

No one ever got that, either, how they could just drift around with other people and occasionally end up together for a weekend or so. More to the point, no one ever got why they weren't together. Because they were. Together, that is. Most of the time anyway. 

Neither Tommy or Olivia could ever explain to anyone that that was the point. Never really getting together was their way of staying together. You could break up with a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but your best friend? Why would anyone risk that?

It helped that neither of them were much for serious relationships, or maybe their thing was the reason for the lack. At any rate, Laurence was the only guy Olivia ever really let get too close, and he had known them both for too long to be threatened by Tommy. In the end it hadn't matter, since Liv had managed to sabotage that one in a spectacularly epic fashion. 

Tommy can still remember when the news reported that Sam had been on the Queen's Gambit when it was lost. They had been hoping, mourning, waiting for news, but after that, Laurence had just shut down and began avoiding Tommy at all cost. He had thrown himself into school, and then work. 

But Tommy had kept up hope, even when it began to seem idiotic. He just couldn't believe she was gone. When he is finally rewarded for his patience, after five long years, he starts to wonder if he had been wrong all along, and Olivia, his Olivia, had really died on that island. 

It's all small things, though, too small to mention, until it's not. Until it's his best friend performing an emergency blood transfusion after shooting assassins who were apparently after his father. All those little changes that he'd made himself ignore, because what kind of person complains about a miracle they prayed for for five years straight, they all start to coalesce into Olivia, not his Olivia, but a new, strange, angry woman who looks just like the girl who drank rum with him in middle school and giggled when he got shot down at clubs and cried with him after his mother's funeral and kissed him when they were too young to know that you shouldn't give anyone that much of yourself--it's her and it's not her, because this woman has killed, and Olivia could never even break up with anyone to their face. She just ran off on a cruise with their brother to get the point across. 

She can't be the Olivia he remembers. He tells himself this to make it more bearable when he sees the pain in this Olivia's eyes when he calls her a murderer. He just wishes they didn't look so much like hers. 

\---

He wakes up in a hospital, and suddenly it all flows back. Weeks of avoiding her, before she shows up to tell him that his father is some sort of monster, calling her a liar and a murderer, again, and then finding out she was right. Her killing his father, and saving him. 

He wakes up, and she's there. Passed out in what looks like the most comfortable hospital chair he's ever seen, and isn't that just so typical, that she would manage to finesse something like that at a time like this. 

Her shirt is dipped forward at the shoulder, and he catches sight of one of those scars she brought back with her from the island. It makes his heart clench in his chest to look at it, so he lifts his eyes. Olivia is staring back at him, blue eyes lost and uncertain for the first time since he's known her. 

He looks at her, this Olivia that is and isn't his, and he wishes he knew what to say to make that look go away. He wishes he knew how to tell her that it's okay, but he doesn't, because she always just knew before. 

He wants to say that he loves her, that he always will, that he's sorry for thinking she wasn't still her, but he settles for clearing his throat, and asking a simple question, "Can I have my old job back?"

She blinks, then grins, looking more like the old Olivia than she has since that godforsaken island made her something harder and colder and braver, and she starts laughing, nodding a yes. 

Everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
